My Fallen Angel
by Zoclora Rose
Summary: Athan, a Blood Elf Mage who was on her way to Dalran, windes up saving what appers to be a Human Mage. Only after she finds her self in a hole new situation. What he has planed, she doesnt know.  All she knows is she needs to get to Dalran and fast.


My Fallen Angel

By: Rose

(I do not own any of the World of Warcraft content but I do own these characters (except Meriia) and the ideas for my book. Hope you enjoy my first chapter and Ill soon post the next chapter. Please rate and comment so I know what to work on. Thank you! :D)

Chapter One.

The sky was a cloudy and cold gray. A few snowflakes fell, a sign there soon to be more on its way. Her breath was like a thin fog, light and warm to the cold air around her. The sound of her horse's footsteps was the only sound she heard in the snow-covered forest she was in. She took one of her hands from the rains and pulled her dark purple cloche next to her body to try and keep warm. Her long, curved golden hair, draped down, shielding some of her eyesight. But what she could see was a river that was not to far from where she was. It was long and somewhat wide, even though it was probably no deeper then to the ankles, but its fresh glacial water is all she longed for, and a nice hot bath would be more then welcomed. Athan knew it would be awhile tell her dream of a hot bath to come true. She sighed at this and kept on walking towards the river.

As her horse walks near to the partially frozen river a voice echoed into her long, Elvin ear. She pulled on the horse's rains to make it come to a stop. She listens for a moment, not knowing if they have been seen or herd or not. Then the deep, males voice spoke again. She then knew it was a Human who was speaking. In Common, he was not yelling but talking very loud. She knew he wasn't happy and was about to turn to be on her way when she saw them in the brush. There was another person, a bit taller then the man who had been talking. The unknown person wore a dark purple and black robe. Its hood was covering its head so she couldn't tell if it was human or not. But judging from the look of the person, the unlucky person must be a male. She looked from the man that clearly was in need of help to the man who was yelling at him. He wore plated armor it seemed. Red and gold colored it and the taberd was what caught her eye. It was the Scarlet Crusade taberd that he wore over his armor. She felt her mouth slightly open when she looked around the seen. There were other members as well. A Raven Priest, a Warrior, a Paladin and a few archers stood around the man. 'It was a small scouting group' she thought to her self. She looked from the small group of Scarlet Crusaders to the man who was backed up against the tree. She felt her blood went cold, and her thoughts raced for a few seconds. She knew she should go, and forget this ever happened. But deep in her, she felt petty on the man. She didn't know what he did to provoke this group of Scarlet Crusaders but she also knew they will kill any one that isn't one of them, even another human from the Alliance. That sickens her even more about these people. She was no believer in "The Light". But, one thing she knew is they went to far by keeping this man a hostage and possibly kill him for no resin. She frowned at this thought, and it made her feel even more ill. Unlike a lot of the people on both Horde and Alliance who will either ignore when one is in need or kill them with out a second thought, she saw if they are in a situation such as this unlucky man is in, she would try her best to help. Any ways, she didn't want to be like her stepfather. With this thought in her mind, she made her mind up.

Pulling on the rains of her steed, it galloped towards the seen. Its hooves beaten on the ground in a rhythm, as if she going into war. In her mind, she was. Not knowing if she going to live, or die. But she couldn't just sit there and watch these people kill a possible innocent man, even if he did belonged to the Alliance. Not under her watch anyways. The horse runs across the icy water, splashing and braking thin ice with its skittle bonny legs. Its eyes lit with the passion that lit Athan's. Her heat beaten faster, her breath became heavier as if it was sync to the undead horses. Soon the man that she guessed was the leader of the group stopped yelling and looked at her with very unhappy reddish brown eyes. As soon as they reached the other side she hoped off her stead and raced towards them. The leaders eyes were filled with hatred and annoyance. He shouted a command and the archers took aim at her. She quickly cased an ice brier around her, giving off a slight white and light blue glow. As the archers started to shoot, she began to move her fingers and cast frost bolt, and ice lance towards them. The arrows that were shot at her, bounced off her and landed in random places. Soon two archers were down and she heard a growl come from the leader. He shouted some more and then the Raven Priest began to cast what looked like a shadow bolt to her. Her ice shield absorbed it with no problem. She was casting yet another frost bolt when a thought popped into her head. 'Where's the robed man? Did he get away and to safety?' She finishes her spell and it knocked the Priest back long enough for her to glace around to try to find the man. As she was looking around, she was to distracted trying to find him that she almost forgot about the Priest. As soon as she did remember the Priest, she looked up to see the Paladin had his large silver hammer just inches from her head. She gasped and was trying to form Ice lance spell into her hands, then she saw a flash of white. The Paladin who was just inches from her was now feet away from her. His unconscious body lay limp on the snow in front of a thick tree she guessed he had hit. She looked from the Paladin to where the spell came from. Then she saw the man. His hands were glowing blue, and his lips making silent words. She now could see he was a human. He had white, shoulder length hair and a small bushy beard on his chin. His eyes were an emerald green that was filled with annoyance as he concentrated on his spell. She smiled a bit and yet surprised he didn't leave her alone to die. She then continued to shoot at the archers and the priest who put up more of a fight then the others she had killed. She begins to feel weak due to her mana running out. Bending slightly on her knees to try to catch her breath proved more of a challenge then she realized. Her mouth became dry and it screamed for water, the very resin why she was here and somewhat in this mess. She could no longer hold her ice shield up; it weakened to a faint bluish glow. She pants and rubbed off some sweat from her brow. She looked up in horror. It seems he had sent for help, and that help came. She looked towards the robed human with tired eyes. He looked at her with what seemed to be worried at first then emotionless as he continues to through frost bolts and other spells. A few archers appear from the trees and started to shoot. She quickly took cover behind an unoccupied tree. Athan looked from the other side to see if the Mage was alive or not. Her face soon brightens when she saw he too took cover. He began to through frost bolts and other spells to the archers in the trees. She soon fallowed his lead, even though it wasn't as effective. After what seemed forever, most of the archers from the trees lie dead. As they lie behind their trees, they could see the leader shout a command and they begin to retreat. After a few moments latter nothing had happen. It was quite, like before and the birds started to chirp, something she didn't noticed before when she first arrived in this area. They both saw it was safe and let their guard down.

The human Mage was up first. He striated out his robe and brushed off snow from him. A few minutes after, Athan stood up steel shaky from a mix of adrenaline and the affect of having barley any mana. She walked over to her steed that was hiding in the brush from the battle. Taking a cold hand, she rubbed its muzzle to comfort it and whispered a few soft comforting words in Thalassin before she led it out of the brush. As it knelled its head to graze on some tuffs of cold grass, as Athen went up to the Mage to make sure he was ok. As she approaches he looked up to see her. His gaze fell onto her bright, fel-green eyes. He question him self what she was going to do. Mentally preparing him self for any thing he watched her every move. Athan stopped a few steps from him, noticing him feeling a bit nervous from her. She smiled a warm smile and raised her hands to show she meant no harm. "I am not going to hurt you. Are you ok?" She knew he couldn't understand her, and knew he wouldn't trust her enough to check to see if he was wounded. She sighed and was about to turn to go to her mount when he said, "I'm not. And what you did was foolish." She looked at him in shock. He spoke Orcish perfectly. "Well I'm glad, and.." She was cut off when a few arrows came out of nowhere. She ducked and felt being pushed into the brush. She sat up, steel feeling dizzy. She looked up from the bush she had been pushed into to see the Mage shooting frost bolts. One by one a scout fell dead to the snow covered ground. She was in aw at his abilities and how powerful he was. He easily took a few scouts down with out breaking a sweat, but when she looked into his green emerald eyes, she saw he was running out of energy and fast. All of a sudden an arrow came down, aiming at his chest. With out thinking she jumped out and in front of the Mage just in time to take the blow. Pain suddenly engulfed her from her chest. She landed on the ground in a daze, not knowing what just happened or what struck her. Soon every thing became blurry and uneven. The last thing she saw and herd was the sound of people dieing and the soft white snow that started to fall out of the sky. Then every thing went black.

How long has it been? She didn't know. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, or even what will happen or what did. Then she herd something, it was distant to her as if a whisper. It grew louder as her hearing became more awake. Now she recognized it, it was screams, but not just one but many, both of woman and men. Another sound came into her ears, the sound of ice shattering off of something. "He..hes steel fighting? Steel alive?" She thought for a second before it faded away, like most of her thoughts. She opened her eyes abet to see where she was. She was steel lying in the same spot where she had passed out. Even though every thing was steel blurry, but she could see the white of the snow, the brown and dark green of the trees and brush and some red. "Oh…gods no." She thought. Fear came over her as she tried moving her hand but if barley moved an inch. She felt soft, wet snow underneath, and the cent of the coppery blood over ran her nose. She couldn't move, as if she was held down with chains and waits. Then all the screaming stopped, silence washed over as she lay there. "What..happend? Did he die?" This thought worried her the most, even though she knew he would just have left her to die. Then in the distance she heard footsteps come towards her. Not in a slow walking paste, but in a quicker speed walk of way. But she could tell who ever it was; it was struggling to move so fast. As it neared her to a couple of inches it stopped directly behind her, she could feel the presents and the eyes looking down at her. New fear washed over her, not knowing whom it was or if it was just going to kill her. She closed her eyes to prepare her self for the worst when a hand went on her and turned her onto her back. She gritted her teeth with a sudden dull pain in her upper part of her chest. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with the human Mage who she thought had either left her for bear food or had died in the battle. His green eyes looked down at her with worry, a frown lined his thin but plump full lips. She looked him in a daze not knowing how to feel. The Mage tossed an arrow aside then dug into a hidden pocket inside of his robe and brought out a small black bag. He opened it up and took out a small glass vile filled with a vibrant red liquid. He opened it and held her head up slightly so she could drink it. As it hit her lips and inside her dry and parched mouth she could taste the sweetness and a bit of bitterness. It felt warm and welcoming to her. He laid her head back on the snow to put the empty vile away. She looked to her wounded chest to see a circular wound just slightly in her breast region. She didn't know what happened but one the questions that came to her was "Why was he helping me?" She looked back up at the Mage, her eyes questioning this. He looked back down at her with no emotion now, but his eyes said different. "Why are you helping me?" She whispered while looking into his eyes. He sat there for a few seconds before he got up to retrieve her horse. She heard the hooves on the snow and him walking up next to her. She rolled her head to see them and him picking her up with out a word and sat her on the sattel. He then mounted him self behind her, took the rains and they were off.

The horse ran through the woods then in a few minutes latter he pulled on the rains once more to where the horse was in a good pacing trot. She looked up at him with her fel green eyes. He felt her presents but didn't look down. "We both needed aid, so it made more cents for us to travel together, even though I despise the idea." She was in shock now but knew this was true and didn't expect him to feel any other way besides she would not get far with out his help so traveling together was the most logical idea. The Mage looked around him a bit before he felt it was safe to speak again but this time in a hushed tone. He leaned in close to her ear. His breath sent chills down her spine but what he said next put her to grater shock and fear. "Now we both know we need aid. And Ill make you a deal, that is if you cooperate which you most likely will if you want to live." Fear instantly came over her, her heart started to race. " Here is the deal, Ill aid you to full health if you return the favor to escort me back to Naxxramas. But if you squeal or try to run away Ill kill you my self. Or I could just leave you here in the middle of this forest and feed you to the plagued animals that are known to be around this part. Its your choice, Elf." She turned to face the front. Her hands became fits and she mentally cursing her self. "Either I escort this necromancer back to Naxxramas which they may or may not kill me or try to run away which would be the death of me either by him or some hungry, plagued animal." She thought to her self, trying to figure out what to do. After a few minutes of silence, the necromancer spoke up. "So, what will it be Mage? If you are planning to help me then let me know. I don't have time for games." His voice was ice this time. He meant business and she knew it. Athan took a deep breath and sighed, "Very well, Ill help you." She could feel him relax a bit but steel feel him on guard. "He must be desperate if he was asking for help from me." She closed her eyes and sighed once more at this thought. Then another thought came to her. "I have a question, that is if you don't mind answering questions from me." He looked down at the blond Mage and gave a slight nod. "Very well, if it's important. I don't wish to speak much." With out looking up at him she nodded lightly. "Why am I steel weak, and what do you mean you will heal me to my full strength? Wouldn't that healing potion you gave me do the trick?" The necromancer chuckled darkly then all emotion faded. "Your very observant aren't you? The potion I gave you was indeed a healing potion, but you are poisoned but not fatally. That particular poison that was on the arrow was made to immobilize the person so it would be easier to kill then to waist precious energy and arrows to finish the job. Unfortunately, I do not have the cure for it on hand, and even if I had access to an alchemy lab, it would at least take me three hours to make the cure. The poison will eventually ware off in a few days of time…" "And how many will that be?" she asked instantly. "About two to three days." She felt so defenseless and she hated it. That was the main resin why she was running away to Dalaran and to prove to every one she was useful and as strong as any other mage. But, for now all she could do is fallow what this, necromancer, says and pray that she will get to Dalaran soon. "I hope Meriia can wait a few days." She thought to her self as she looked up at the light gray sky that was lingering low over the frozen forest.

(Sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoyed it and I will soon get chapter two up and running! :3)

4


End file.
